Which Is It?
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: It wasn’t the sloppily piled books that alerted that something was amiss. Nor was it the sobbing that she heard. It was the hair. Vivi NEVER let her hair down. NaVi. Yuri. Yay!


I was listening to the 10th ending song. Faith. OMG, so prettyful. I kinda cried o.O Meh…I'm pretty easy to move. Like a cloud I am….

**Which is it?**

It wasn't the sloppily piled books that alerted her that something was amiss. Nor was it the sobbing that she heard.

It was the hair.

Vivi NEVER let her hair down. Unless they were alone.

Dropping her books, Nami hurriedly put her arms around her sobbing girlfriend. "Vivi?" Seeing the redhead, Vivi's face seemed to crumple upon itself and he buried her face in Nami's chest, sobbing harder.

Nami kissed her cheek and rocked her a bit. Random mood swing? No…her hair was undone. Mood swings didn't do that. It was something serious.

A shrill sound ran through the halls and doors burst open, students spilling forth. Soon it was crowded and some people had stopped to stare, forming a kind of circle.

With a start, Nami noticed a head of blonde hair, and a head of green close behind it.

Crap. Sanji had obviously come to see who had hurt his "Beautiful Desert Flowers" And Zoro had prolly come to keep everything in check. The redhead didn't want those two to get involved. Not yet.

Just before they broke through, Nami tugged her blue haired lover through the opposite side of the crowded and up the stairs. It didn't matter which wing she was in, she was heading for the roof.

Vivi wiped her nose when Nami closed the door to the roof.

"Now," She sat down in front of the heiress "What's got you so cracked?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're only with me because of my money"

It took Nami a split second to process that before she yanked a handful of blue hair. Hard.

"How could you even think that?"

"Alvida-sama said that –"

"That cow? She's just a sow with a really good plastic surgeon. That's the only reason she's still teaching here. That fucking hoe"

"But...Somethings Alvida- sama said were true. How you always jump at the chance of a quarter…"

Nami huffed. "I do _not_ go crazy over _quarters_!"

"And how you scheme and plot"

"I try to make a living. It's not like I cheat people out of their money…"

"And how you flocked to me when you found out I was rich"

"…"

Vivi traced the **X **tattoo on her arm and bit her lip.

The younger woman crossed her arms. "Well, I won't deny it. I thought you'd be a good friend to have. With your background and all"

Vivi hiccupped and Nami leaned in close.

"But, Things didn't turn out the way I planned. And I'm happier it ended up this way" They kissed. Softly and sweetly.

"Besides. It's been three fucking years! I haven't asked you for money, not once! If I loved you for your money I would've been used some of it by now"

"That's true…" Nami wiped a few drying tears and nuzzled her lover's cheek.

"I love you"

"Mmm, me too"

"Why did you even believe that cow anyway?" Vivi looked a bit sheepish. "Cause she made good points"

Nami waved her hand and scoffed. "She's just jealous 'cause I have the cute rich girl and she has a bunch of slobbering men"

Vivi nudged her and handed her a rubber band.

The redhead slipped her fingers slowly through the long blue tresses and smelled the mint shampoo. Gathering all the lovely, well kept hair, she slid the band on and tied it twice, snapping it in place.

The door to the roof burst open and noise came through, ruining the moment completely.

Sanji's face was red. "Alright Vivi. Who did it! I'll kill him."

Tony poked Vivi on the shoulder. "You're not hurt, are you?" Luffy was bouncing around Nami. "What happened? Who did it? Tell meeeeee!"

Usopp and Zoro were holding Sanji down, or trying. He was determined to kick every ass in the school till he knew who hurt his Vivi enough to make her cry.

Nami sighed and chuckled.

"If I'd wanted you for your money, I would've used it to get these fools treated at a hospital _long _ago."

**End**

This bunny had been plaguing me for several weeks o.O

My second attempt at yuri. First attempt at Nami romance. I think. w/e.

I hope u liked it. I had fun making it.

Laterz Dudette


End file.
